Crazy for you
by deadnlovinit
Summary: set right after season 3 episode 15 rated m for language. Is Daryl going crazy like Rick ? Carol sets out to see.


**Crazy for you**

Carol saw Daryl across the yard working on his bike. She couldn't help but worry how he was doing. He has closed himself off from the group more so than usual, even though he wasn't much of a joiner in the first place. So she decided to walk over and try to talk to him.

"How are you doing, considering" she asked

"O hey, I'll deal" he answered in that f the world tone

"Daryl you know you can talk to me if you ever need to get anything of your chest"

"I know thanks carol"

The only thing carol wanted to do was go over and kiss him. Then he would know how much she cared, not just as a friend but so much more. She knew how he felt only it was her daughter not brother. The hurt never goes away but the companionship of another helps. He was her help coping with Sophia if it wasn't for Daryl she would have ended her life and left this hell, but he made it bearable.

Daryl watched as carol walked back into the prison. He wanted to tell her everything that he was feeling to cry and get these feelings out. Most of all he wanted to feel her wrapped in his arms, to tell her how he felt because life is to short especially in this world.

"Don't be such a lil crybaby" he heard merle saying in his head. "At least I don't have to deal with this place anymore and look I got my hand back"

Daryl didn't know if he was hallucinating again like the time he fell down the cliff or if he was really seeing merle.

"I don't know what to say to her" Daryl answered his brother "are you even real? What are you like a ghost or somethin'?"

"I guess you could say that" merle confusing told him.

"Ooookay, so I'm goin crazy"

"Your not crazy ya' dummy"

From the window carol could see Daryl down in the yard. What is he doin? She thought to herself. He was acting the same way rick started acting when he saw Lori or whatever it was that he thought was Lori. She figured she would confront the situation before it got out of hand. So she took Judith to Beth and filled her in so Beth had no problem taking her while carol tried to rectify this could be future issue.

On her way over she confirmed her theory she was almost around the corner and she heard him say merles name.

"What the hell am I supposed to say merle? O'hey I changed my mind about that foolin around carol."

When carol heard it made her heart jump. She threw her hand over her mouth and was now unsure if she should say anything. She knew now that at least the feeling was mutual but nervousness has kicked in.

"You mean she asked you before? See she's got bigger balls then you."

"Well yea but she was just playing around, she didn't actually mean not into me like that"

She decided to see what was goin on before anything was said.

"Um Daryl who are you talking to?"

"O I um….just thinking out loud"

"Are you okay I thought I heard you say merles name?"

"Yea I'm fine just cussin the jackass for goin off and getting himself dead"

"Daryl please be honest with me your not becoming like rick are you, you don't see him do you? I know how horrifying it was that you had to do what you did. With Sophia it wasn't even me that ended it but it felt like it."

Merle whispers in his ear, "Why don't you just tell her yea I'm goin crazy carol …crazy for you"

"Shut the fuck up already" Daryl yelled towards his non existing brother which was conveniently standing behind carol.

"O I'm sorry Daryl I didn't mean to…"

With that carol started to walk back inside.

"No wait carol…..I wasn't…."

He got up and started to go after her. When he caught up to her he grabbed her arm to turn her around.

"I'm sorry carol I wasn't saying that to you."

"Well if not me then you must be goin all rick crazy"

"I don't know what's happening he was given me shit so.., I don't even know how the fuck he got there or what the fuck he is"

"Well I think you need to get shit straight before you start getting worse, what was he saying to you"

"Um…..he was…I told him…"

"Yea what did he say? What did you tell him?"

"He knows how I feel about shit"

She started to get anxious wondering if he was gonna say it.

"How you feel?"

"Yea he said he wants me to say it but I don't know I told him its nuts"

"Ok, why don't you just say, I told you I would be here for you no matter what. You've helped me countless times most without you knowing it."

"ok well I'm not good with this stuff though you know us Dixons aren't exactly known for sharing our feelings but here it goes…carol"

"Yes"

She could feel her heart racing. She felt like a teenager waiting for the popular boy to ask her to the dance. Even though this boy was far from the preppy popular boy in high school.

Daryl started feeling clammy and started to sweat he's never been good at this stuff. Usually he got girls from the bar had his thrill and went on with life. Not that he never wanted a relationship it just never worked out long enough to call them relationships.

"I…uh….when you…"

"Yeees when I"

"Ok I'm just gonna say it, when you asked if I wanted to fool around were you serious?"

O shit how did this get turned around on me, she thought.

"I don't know, I was joking but later I got to thinking bout it and it wouldn't be a bad thing to get those needs out somehow"

"O um ok"

"Why is that what this is about?"

"Well yea but if you just have an urge…."

"DARYL will you just say it already"

"I can't stop thinking about it, everynight since you offered it hell, it's not just a get your kicks thing though carol…..I like you"

"You like me"

"Well yea why do you think I gave you a freaking massage I don't talk to people let alone touch them or cared enough to be completely wrecked when we thought you might be dead? You don't know the pain I felt the regret I had for not telling you how I felt"

At this point carol is trying and failing at holding back tears

"So why didn't you tell me when you did"

"Like I said I'm horrible at this and now you're fucking crying"

"Well for someone so horrible at speaking his feelings you're doing a marvelous job, I haven't heard someone say anything like that for me in soo long"

"Well I…"

Before he could say anything else she wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss him. It took him a second to get over shock of what's happening but when the shock wore off he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her harder.

On his way to the kitchen Hershel looked out the window and saw them.

"Mmh well it's about time".


End file.
